information_database_creative_content_centerfandomcom-20200215-history
Dr. BadGuy
Doctor BadGuy (true name deleted from all records through the use of his followers) is a human scientist who has been 'forced' into villainy in his attempts to stop the effects of cancer and various other maladies by using neogenetics to combine human and animal DNA. To fund his scientific endeavors, he utilizes his hybridized lackeys, known as the Mutates to do his bidding. Over the years, he had to drop his own personal standards one at a time, slowly and inadvertently transforming him into a monster. For instance, he has been forced to resort to utilizing criminals and kidnapped teenagers and homeless men to test his experiments out on, and when a Mutate chooses to abandon his cause he regrettably sends extermination squads to either convince each AWOL Mutate to rejoin the cause or risk elimination. Background History While most of BadGuy's history has been expunged due to his thorough deletion of records of his existence, it is known that his true name - while the specifics of it are unknown, starts with B. G. - an indication as to part of the origin of his alias. What is also known is that both of his parents were scientists and were both quite well-established in the community. His father worked as a geneticist, while his mother worked in advanced robotics. Growing up with them, both parents would bring him in to see what they were working on, giving him a head start on his own possible science career. As it turned out, while he became quite a genius in robotics he would ultimately choose to enter the field of genetics like his father did. After a number of years he would then find himself in a tragic situation as his mother was diagnosed with terminal cancer. His father began research into a cure, and found the basis of what would become the field of neogenetics, although he would not realize its true potential until his wife had passed away. Flung into a pit of despair, BadGuy's father began heavy drinking and chain smoking, running a risk of cancer himself as well as eventually getting himself disbanded from the science field. Wanting to save his father before it was too late as well as all others with cancer, B.G. began researching his father's neogenetic theories, and began to establish certain aspects of it that made it somewhat viable. However, his animal test subjects always mutated after a certain period of time into what was referred to as a neogenetic hybrid, essentially becoming chimeric as the time passed, taking on physical traits of the introduced DNA's species. This led his colleagues to disregard his requests on testing on a human test subject - even were it to be a volunteer - stating that many more years of tests would need to be done before this would be a viable option. B.G. however was desperate to save his father, and so chose to go against the board of directors and hired a homeless man on a street corner whom had been at the very end of his rope and was actually in the process of committing suicide when B.G. found him. He was paid ample funds for the volunteering to be BG's first human test subject. For this first subject, he chose to simply alter DNA without introducing another species' strands in an attempt to try and unlock certain gene sequences in mankind's DNA that existed but remained locked at this stage of evolutionary development, which could lead to cures for cancer without the need of alternate DNA, such as his planned usage of shark DNA, due to a shark's natural immunity to cancer. As it turned out, this first procedure would not work correctly and the homeless man would begin to mutate almost instantaneously due to another scientist who had been working late as well unbeknownst to BG walking in on his project, startling him and causing him to screw up his sequencing procedure. Running shrieking down the halls as she saw the poor man strapped to the table begin to mutate horribly, BG chased her down in order to try and stop her and speak to her about what was going on. In her fear and her belief that he was mad and that he might try to kill or worse, mutate her too, she slipped into a room utilized to bombard with radiation, and in her panic she locked the door and accidentally turned on the sequencer. Realizing her mistake she desperately pounded on the glass and BG attempted to free her, but the doors could not be opened in mid-sequence, and with a regretful apology, he was forced to leave her behind. Believing his colleague dead, he returned to his test subject to find that he had become a physical monster. Ashamed at what he had done but knowing his research must continue, he apologized to the former man, only to have his apology brushed aside - the man felt invigorated and full of life despite his alterations, and knowing BG's ultimate goals, he pledged his undying loyalty to the scientist regardless. This poor soul would come to be known as Deform, Dr. BadGuy's oldest and most loyal servant. Little to BadGuy's knowledge, his female colleague who had seemingly been killed in the bombardment chamber had actually survived, mutating herself in her own ways and having gone insane in the process. Using her newfound powers and severely dazed by what had just occurred to her, she blasted her way out of the room and fled the science facility, only to find herself sleeping under a large overpass for several nights - as she came to her senses (to an extent), she would come to call herself Black Orchid. She would swear vengeance on BadGuy, believing he had actually locked her into the chamber and pushed the button himself. Unlike BadGuy, she would come to realize how much she loved and subsequently craved violence, transmogrifying her into a true villain. Appearance Dr. BadGuy, whatever his true identity may have been, is a simple human being. Standing at 5'10" (1.7 metres) tall, he is a regularly-built Caucasian male of North American descent. He is a brunette and tends to keep his hair short, though during certain periods of intense scientific works he has on occasion let it grow wild and unkempt, instead focusing on the project that has consumed his life. He is genetically nearsighted and therefore is forced to wear eyeglasses over his blue eyes. Despite his having been unofficially disbarred (as the UN would have disbarred him had he not had the records upon his existence erased) he continues to wear the uniform of a scientist, believing himself to still be one and at that, one working for the betterment of mankind. This consists of a pale blue button-up shirt under a deep red power tie, black slacks held up by a brown leather belt and brown slip on shoes, finding the idea of requiring tying of shoes over and over as a ridiculous notion. Over this he dons his white labcoat, which he has set an ID card that stats his name as "Dr. BadGuy"; a slot has been fashioned in this ID badge that allows him to place a small tag indicating any sponsors who may be aiding him in his endeavors, though it is usually left blank. He occasionally wears gloves, though not always When he is in disguise his outfit will vary greatly depending on which "individual" he is portraying at any given time to get what he needs. Personality Dr. BadGuy is a bit eccentric, if only due to his belief in the importance of his mission. He greatly respected both of his parents and formerly had a great many colleagues whom he worked well with until his "evil plot" was uncovered. He still respects the scientific community in theory yet sees their rules as greatly constricting against the possibilities of a better tomorrow that science could otherwise lend to mankind. Despite not believing himself to be an evil entity, he knowingly sends his various loyal Mutates out into the world to commit crimes to keep his studies running. However he feels his goals justify the means even though he feels sorrowful towards what he feels needs to be done by his various hybridized thugs. He does not personally seek violence, however and while his Mutates may be completely willing to kill, BadGuy himself does his best not to. Abilities Neogenetics Expert Although far from the mastery known by various races such as the Aurix, Dr. BadGuy could be considered the leading expert in mankind's foray into the field. He uses this to alter his various thugs, some of which are volunteers and others who have been kidnapped "for the greater good of all". His mutates enjoy an immediate surge in powers and abilities with no ill effects, but after a year their genetic code becomes confused and begins to merge the physiology of the original subject and the species used in the hybridization process to create a sort of half-human, half-creature abomination. It is at this period of time that most of his subjects that end up doing so will abandon him and he is well aware of this. This leaves him having yearling Mutates to be covertly followed by other Mutates under his wing; the success of these tailings vary dependent on the expertise of the Mutate in question. Dr. BadGuy has numerous Mutates under his proverbial belt, most of which are still loyal to him and willingly serve. Although he is a simple Human being, their powers and abilities are legion and he more often than not has them do his fighting for him. On rare occasions he may use bits of supplemental technology to defend himself from would-be heroes. Robotics Mastery Following in the footsteps of his mother just as well as his geneticist father he has become a master of robotics as well. Although it is used far less than his expertise in neogenetics, he will absolutely employ machines whenever necessary. These often consist of powerful robots and mecha to fill in for armies serving mindlessly whenever the doctor has required such level of assistance. He is also capable of creating various defensive items to subdue would-be opponents. Relationships Despite growing up amongst loving parents, he no longer is afforded the option of being with them. Though he had many friends amongst his scientific colleagues they almost all see him now as a monstrosity, and those who may be sympathetic to his cause have yet to ever come forward, though it is certainly not like they would have any idea that Dr. BadGuy is the doctor they had each known; this leaves him now completely friendless. While he has Mutates they are his subjects and thugs and not really what one could consider on equal footing and therefore friend. He instead is forced to deal with the knowledge that he is considered an enemy of the world for his experiments and is highly sought after by nearly everyone. Even so he has on occasion required slipping into the various nations of the world undetected and therefore has appeared under various guises over the years, as most of his Mutates could no longer disguise themselves as simple Humans. Each of these aliases go by the initials "B" and "G", referencing who he actually is although statistically speaking few people would even think twice to compare the random individual to the mad genius. See also *Grand Emperor BadGuy Trivia *Dr. BadGuy was Somarinoa's very first original character ever created, back when he was 3 years old (~1986). Category:Somarinoa's Content Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Doctors Category:Antiheroes Category:Villains Category:Sympathetic Villains